ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Me (2014)
When they were kids, they pinky promise they would marry when they are adults, but that was when his father died in a car crash, and her father refused to see them both married. 13 years later, Josh and Muriel see each other again, only things get worse, when a womanizer named Alejandro gets engaged to her, and plans to win her vow, and Josh gets a little time to get back to her. Premieres 7/19/14 Characters *Josh Ryker (Ryan Kelley) - lost his father in a car crash, as he lost his promise thanks to Muriel's father, later met her again, near the end, he had lost, but realized hope as he remembers his pinky promise and spoils Alejandro and Muriel's wedding, and tells her and the whole crowd about the promise they both almost made, in the end, marries Muriel! *Muriel Rook (Michelle Trachtenberg) - her father refused to have her engaged to Josh, years later, she became engaged to womanizer, Alejandro Raymond, she wears a white strapless dress for her wedding, in the end, Turns Alejandro down, and sees her father as an ass, and gets engaged with Josh! *Luna Ryker (Galadriel Stineman) - Josh's cousin, who aids him to gain back Muriel, in the end, gets the flowers! *Harold Mongomery (Nathan Keyes) - Josh's best friend and Luna's boyfriend, who aids him to gain back Muriel, in the end, gets engaged with Luna! *John Rook (Aaron Eckhart) - Muriel's father, who disliked the idea of Josh and Muriel's promise to be married and called it off, 13 years later, he was shocked to learn that Josh was seen again, and was with Muriel, he seemed very fond of Alejandro, much to his daughter's dismay, in the end, is scolded by his daughter and was told to back off, and he realized Alejandro was planning to murder him, and Muriel to get the fortune, and begs Josh and Muriel for forgiveness! *Alejandro Raymond (Alex Gonzalez) - the main antagonist, and based on Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, his goal is to win the fortune, he is engaged to her, and is love rivals with Josh, he likes the attention of women, but dislikes being humiliated, in the end, was arrested by the police for harrassing the mayor's son, Harold, and tries to escape but falls off the cliff and eaten by Bears! *Ian Cranston (Jonah Hill) - the secondary antagonist, and Alejandro's "Le Fou", he calls Alejandro, "Al", and was told to shut his mouth by Al, to Al, Ian is a total idiot to him, in the end, finally sees the humor in Alejandro's humiliation, and horror in death! *Hans Troy (Daniel Radcliffe) - the sarcastic friend of Alejandro, who dislikes him very much and refers Al as "Eels", he watched what inappropriate thing Al almost did to Muriel trying to gain more of her affection, and how he ended up humiliated covered in mud with the pigs, and sees that as a funny expression to put on Google, in the end, gets arrested for helping Alejandro with the fortune scheme! *Neil Raymond (Eddie Redmayne) - Alejandro's jock best friend, who always pays attention to his girlfriend, Whilma and makes out with her, in the end, realizes the wrong and leaves! *Whilma Reeds (Amanda Seyfried) - Neil's girlfriend, whom he makes out with when he isn't paying attention to Al, in the end, leaves with Neil! *Father Orian (Hugo Weaving) - Alejandro and Muriel's preacher to marry them, near the end, he took off his robe revealing a jazz suit to sing, "At the Nottingham Broadway", revealing him to be Barker Jones, in the end, punches John! *Father Demascus (Michael Caine) - the father of the Church Josh sometimes visit to pray for the sins of his father, in the end, weds Josh and Muriel! Plot ??? Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Romance